


表面关系（五）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（五）

2018嘉人中国风盛典来了，范丞丞在临场前拍摄时尚大片时才知道蔡徐坤今天也参加。他心里疑窦丛生，蔡徐坤这段时间几乎就没回过别墅，回来也就是匆匆一现，取完东西就离开，这次蛮重要的活动也不告知一声，总不可能真的在躲我吧。  
   
范丞丞解开牛仔衣的一颗扣子，露出里面半高领的红色内搭，抻了抻腿上着的土黄色裤子，刚想再瞻仰下自己的美貌，便看见了镜子里一闪而过的熟悉身影。  
   
“坤！”  
   
对方置若罔闻。  
   
他瞄了眼蔡徐坤蓬松的一头卷发，外披着黑白相间的豹纹外套，还真当自己是动物凶猛了，我看就是只小野猫。  
   
想了想便朝对方走过去，还不及范丞丞触上肩膀，蔡徐坤巧妙地躲闪开来跑去跟摄影师询问进度了。  
   
确实在躲我。  
   
这个事实对普通人来说没那么难以接受，可对范丞丞来说就不是了。相识足足一年，傻子也会处出感情，何况他这种心思敏感，悲喜都写在脸上的少年人。范丞丞随手抓了个海绵粉扑，也不管脏不脏，就往手里使劲攥着，攥的手心黏黏的，嘴巴也像尝到了化妆品独特的化学味道，苦苦的。  
   
   
   
大明星在台上闪耀的发着光，小迷弟在第一排的绝佳位置打着call。此刻范丞丞又不计前嫌的为队长喝起彩来，他给自己做思想工作，坤哥这种地位，是不会跟小屁孩斤斤计较的！  
   
后台人头攒动，远远地瞅见蔡徐坤朝他走来，范丞丞铆足了劲，“哎呀哎呀哎呀哎呀酷的不得了！”  
   
人太多了，稍有不慎就会被媒体写成偶像团体不和石锤，当红新人C位癌。蔡徐坤思量了一秒就绽放笑容迎了上去，兄弟之间握个手，交个拳，太过稀松平常。但范丞丞心里真如炸开了烟花，砰地一声，噼里啪啦，五颜六色几分俗艳的火药在整个自我世界里呲呲作响。船起锚了，关系破冰了，蔡徐坤绝对原谅我了！  
   
带着这份美滋滋的暗爽一路哼着歌到了家，开门的霎时瞥见了那张他醉时求欢醒时藏匿的脸。  
   
果真是一物降一物，你躲我我恨他，每人都有不愿提起的往事不敢揭露的疤痕。那个晚上在范丞丞眼里真的只有过错和悔恨，可在林彦俊心里已经埋下种子，分别的这段时间被思念和苦痛滋养，根杆愈发茁壮刺骨。  
   
他想拉拉对方的手，事实他也真的这么做了。预料之中的被狠狠甩开，林彦俊笑了，笑得是这人跟自己想的一模一样，连甩手的力度和脸上的表情都重合的毫无二致。  
   
范丞丞紧紧地抿着嘴，他不算善于表达口舌如簧的那类人，也不是肯硬下心来把刀子捅向对方创口的无情人，感觉多说多错，怎样回应都不是百分百好，真的陷入死循环了。  
   
眼前的人倏然将手伸来，范丞丞惊地阖住双眼。一阵风扫过耳垂，荡起几缕鬓发，林彦俊的手穿过他侧面将门关上了。没等他舒口气，男人抵在门上的手臂把他整个人拢起，随即压在了门上。  
   
耳边响起如甜酒糯米般的台湾腔，“好想你..........”  
   
对方的力气不大，丝绸一样轻轻围绕身体，范丞丞是可以推开他逃掉的，但腿像灌了铅，凡是逃跑的念头增长一分，重量便凭空生出一倍。  
   
等了太久，久到以为自己全忘了，久到快信了日夜对自我的审视加催眠，但这个味道太熟稔，这具身躯太软绵，林彦俊想，这回真栽这小兔崽子手里了。  
   
他贪恋地吸食对方的气味，好甜，光是闻闻就觉得嘴里洒了蜜，以前在两个队友身上只闻到恋爱的酸臭味，现在反应过来，他果真像一块人人争抢的糖，想一次吃干抹净又恐下次难能继续。  
   
“你.......抱够了没........”  
   
怀里的人终于发出了声音。林彦俊把头埋向他的脖颈，像大熊猫对饲养员一般拱了拱，既亲密又没来由地不舍。  
   
范丞丞想把这颗脑袋拿开，手臂怎么也使唤不了，被对方压麻了。  
   
“不够，怎么抱你都不够。”  
   
缠人的话语似空气里的杂质直直的被吸进肺脏，他觉得任何发声通道皆被堵住，残忍的拒绝还没穿过胃里便遭到镇压。  
   
“丞丞.......你可以不信，但我好喜欢你，想一直抱你，你推开我无数次也要抱你。”林彦俊埋得更紧了，范丞丞觉得血管也被他压迫住，血液咕嘟咕嘟的集聚在脸颊上，即便是陈立农都没对自己说过这样肉麻的情话。  
   
林彦俊也不嫌颈后的短发扎人，以嘴巴轻蹭，从白皙的脖子蜿蜒往上触到了那张微红的脸。  
   
“你.......我还没卸妆呢.......”  
   
语气太像撒娇，也是，他最常使用的手段就是无差别撒娇，“你就是一脸泥我也要啃。”  
   
像在临摹一幅画，林彦俊以唇瓣细细感受，每根睫毛，每寸呼吸，他都一一品尝，化妆品的味道一点都不苦，是甜的。  
   
范丞丞轻喘出声，他崩溃地意识到，自己不仅不反感这种触碰，身体反而全盘接受，到底是因为那一夜的彼此熟识还是自己本来就是人尽可夫，他不敢再想下去，眼角沁出的泪水仿佛是昭然若揭了他的罪行，那就一错到底吧。  
   
亲吻太过轻柔温暖，撬开双唇的瞬间甚至没有反应过来。林彦俊将舌头温存地往里送着，感觉对方像小鹿一样受惊地卷起舌尖，又被他以力量翻平过来。那天晚上的性事太过匆忙，如今仔细地咂了一番，才觉得自己真正的跟这人同床共枕过。  
   
“丞丞，我要你。”  
   
一边唇舌互相侵略，一边林彦俊解着他的衣服。拆礼物势必会保持耐心，问题是这也穿太多层了！  
   
被剥光时范丞丞竟不觉得冷，没准是暖气开的太足了，或许是男人的体温太高，连带着他也浑身发烫，烧的不轻。  
   
感觉对方的手指颇富经验的在皮肤表面游走，每划过一道，就像起了泡一样瘙痒。手指扣着喉结，跟随吞咽唾沫的速度向下摸去，按住了他兴奋抬头的乳尖。林彦俊抬眼朝他露了个极其不要脸的微笑，范丞丞觉得自己快被喷洒在胸前的热气烧熟了。  
   
小巧的一对乳头在空气里挺立着，乳晕也比寻常人小了整整一圈。林彦俊想开口说些什么，但那种沙哑的感受又回来了，急需口水湿润干燥的喉咙，他上前又狠狠渡了口范丞丞唇里的津液，便张开嘴连带整块男孩子的乳房都裹了进去。  
   
“啊！”  
   
范丞丞立马捂住情不自禁的叫喘。太丢脸了。更过分的是，林彦俊又吸又咬，还不忘直勾勾的盯着他，观察他的反应。范丞丞难堪的推搡着他的头，其实根本使不上力气，还显得特别欲拒还迎。  
   
“宝贝，爽不爽？”  
   
林彦俊一改方才的极致柔情，凶猛地舔舐吮吸着两颗逐渐肿起的奶头，毫不怜惜地啃咬，好像要把它揪下来一样发狠的弄。手也不闲着，抓起范丞丞的性器就开始撸动。  
   
身体太久没有接受情事，现在敏感部位皆被他人掌控，范丞丞脑子还在混沌的思考着怎么抗拒，呻吟声已经轻而易举的泄了出来，“啊啊啊啊啊........”  
   
突然就射了，红润的龟头可怜兮兮地颤抖着射精，茎身也以相同的频率渐渐软了下去。没等他反应林彦俊就蹲下身舔了上去，舌头草草的在头部刮蹭一圈，然后弹了弹刚刚释放过的器物，“太快了吧宝贝。”  
   
“你.........”  
   
林彦俊拿透了这小东西口是心非，他把他整个放倒在地板上，凉意忽地就传遍了身体，范丞丞不可控地打起战栗。  
   
这次灯光十足，甚至过于刺眼，雪白的臀部衬的那股间的一点风光尤其明显。林彦俊掰开两瓣饱满挺翘的屁股，沾满白浊的手指就这么戳了进去。  
   
“林彦俊！”  
   
下面的嘴跟上面的嘴一样不饶人，小穴紧紧地绞着，红色的软肉被他一点一点翻出显形，林彦俊反复抠弄着媚肉，褶皱撑开又闭合，林彦俊咽着唾沫想再将指头往里喂喂，就感觉窒息的进不去了。  
   
他拍了拍范丞丞的屁股，“丞丞还是那么紧，放松点。”  
   
胯下之人似乎真的放弃抵抗，肥嫩的大腿往两边撤了撤，无比惹人怜惜地的说道，“轻......轻点.......”  
   
林彦俊把手指抽了出来，换成阴茎在穴口缓缓地磨着，“哥哥要进来了。”  
   
粗大炙热的肉棒猛地从背后肏进屁眼，经脉分明的柱体狠戾地搔刮肠壁，里面太过干涩，还没有完全进入已经令范丞丞神志全无。  
   
林彦俊正要一鼓作气全根插入，门开了。  
   
两人同时抬头，范丞丞看到眼前的人，惊恐的睁大双眸，顿感心内郁结，仿佛有血积攒着准备喷吐出来。  
   
好像是恐怖电影里俊美艳丽的阴间使者，此番确实前来取我狗命。地狱之门开了，活是活不成了，死就死吧。  
   
感觉一团阴霾朝自己走来，范丞丞挣扎着向前爬试图要逃脱林彦俊的桎梏，对方却一丝力气也不松地反钳住他的双臂把他拖了回来，居然趁势将阳具一插到底。  
   
紧涩甬道与壮硕阴茎结合发出“啵”地一声脆响，饱胀坚硬的囊袋猛地敲打在臀肉上，男人发起情来脸都不要，偏偏自己还尚存理智，眼下的情形却比死还难受。  
   
他紧阖双眼，脑海里飞过无数个被魑魅魍魉蚕食的画面，已经准备平静接受早该到来的惩罚，却只听到皮带钢铁扣相撞和拉链开启的声音。  
   
蔡徐坤略微颔首，将粗长胀大的性器释放出来打在范丞丞白嫩的脸上，表情鄙夷地说：“贱货。”  
   
脸颊宛如被巴掌抽了一下，火辣辣的疼且烫，他如何也预料不到正义仲裁者会演变成这种身份来羞辱自己，那个字眼根本不像对方会说出来的话。可是龟头怼在鼻梁下方，腥膻滋味直冲大脑，马眼渗出来的淫液从嘴唇缝隙一点一点滴进口中，不会有如此真实的梦。  
   
眼泪夺眶而出，蔡徐坤毫无反应，一手掐住他的下巴，一手强硬地掰开牙齿，把肉棒捅了进去。  
   
啊........被心上人含住的感觉比梦里要好上千倍万倍，终于不再仅存活于幻想世界，耗费心力压制住的邪恶念头总算破土发芽，野蛮生长了。  
   
不给范丞丞任何喘息求饶的机会，阴茎凶狠的直直插到喉咙里面，温热湿润的口腔令它又激动的涨大了几分。他不敢睁眼，惧怕看到这副淫邪的画面。身后的人也不安分的开始在穴道里操弄顶干。  
   
林彦俊抓着他浑圆的屁股自上而下地猛烈贯穿，仿佛就当第三人不存在似的专心开垦。  
   
“舔。”声音如蔡徐坤的表情一致冷漠。  
   
口交对范丞丞来说已不陌生，羞耻的神经把他整个人激的更软，他不由自主地仰起头，开始舔那根肉柱，舌头被压得格外难受，嘴被撑成大大的圆形，口水无遮挡地争相流出嘴角，把茂盛深黑的阴毛全部打湿，场面糜烂不堪。  
   
硕大的肉棒把他两腮都塞得鼓起，范丞丞哽咽地颤抖，对方却毫不留情地逼他舔吸。他不得不接受这份屈辱，试探性地吸了一口，男人的龟头禁不住的晃动。范丞丞把舌头卷了出来舔了一下，小心翼翼地围绕柱身打转，继而吮吸着表面密布的青筋，渐渐地整个身体都放浪起来，迎接他的不停抽送。  
   
高潮来临前穴道急遽收缩，范丞丞嘴里塞着巨物只能发出呜呜的音节，禁不住地又射了第二次。林彦俊喘了口粗气，扑哧扑哧的继续肏干几十下后，就将滚烫的东西就射进了肠道最深处。  
   
蔡徐坤见状摸了摸范丞丞的后脑勺，把性器抽出重新填入刚被射满的小穴。大量的精液被挤了出来，从臀缝滑落到地板，弄得到处都是。  
   
林彦俊也将尚未勃起的器物送到他嘴前，嗓音沙沙地说：“宝宝给我舔硬。”  
   
蔡徐坤不分轻重的揉捏捻弄范丞丞的乳头，阴茎毫无章法的抽插着，似乎只为发泄情绪，穴内高温快将他融化了，怪不得成年人要做爱，被紧密包裹的感觉比襁褓里的婴童幸福多了。  
   
此刻一切道德评判和纲常伦理都被撕碎燃烬了，范丞丞一边卖力吮吸着嘴里的，一边淫荡地承受着后穴的。不过就是插屁股嘛，换个器大活好的没什么不行。  
   
三个年轻人仗着工作人员不在家，从半夜做到日出，又做到几近日落，范丞丞都不记得自己晕了多少回，又被生生弄醒。这场胜负要持续到何年何月，到底是他们先被我榨干，还是我先被他们日死。  
   
以仅存的一丝意识睁开一只眼睛，这套别墅，玄关处，沙发旁，餐桌上，楼梯口，处处都是他们淫乱的痕迹，救命啊，下一个会是哪？  
 


End file.
